Vision Of Love
by not-another-ordinary-someone
Summary: Everyones caught up in Edward and Bella's love story, they forgot of the magic behind the scenes. Alice and Jasper, not just the love that happened but, the love that lives on throughout the day, night, and the magic of twilight.
1. Alice

**_A/N: This is not_ _a one shot, I like to get more invested in a story. I haven't figured out how often I intend on updating this story yet. I think I'll work on this story while I wait for the asked reviews for my other story Apocalypse: The Dying Sun which I suggest you take a look at. Anyways... I hope you like this new story... Please Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Although I own the book set, and preordered Breaking Dawn, I do not own the rights to Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. We shall bow in her presence..._**

* * *

I had been wandering the streets for as long as I could remember, the earliest memory I could recall was one of the visions

I so often get. It was distinct from any of the others I've had since, I can't explain how it was different, I have considered

the idea, that it may have been my first vision, that that alone left it distorted from what I have come to expect now. That

would be a plausible answer, but when did becoming a vampire who had visions of the future become a plausible thing? A

question you'd think I'd ask, being able to see the future: Is our future enviable? Do we have any say in who we'll become,

and what will become of the people (or vampires) around us? Are our choices already made? Etched in the stones of time? I

have considered that theory too. My findings? No, we make our own future. _Our_ choices, _our_ decisions... there _ours_. No one

else's. How we make them, that's what has a say in what we become. We have a say in others lives, but once again... it is

_their_ lives, _their_ choices, _their_ consequences to face. We make our future.

How I've come across to these conclusions? The same reason I asked the questions. My power. My power is a funny thing,

I can see the future when someone makes their choice, if they change their mind, they change their future, and I see now

easily we influence the future and others around us. I've had visions of the people I pass on the streets, of what fortunes

and failures lay ahead for them. I dismiss these visions, for ones more preferable, of the blonde haired boy who starred in

my first vision. I've learned his name is Jasper, and he has a very indecisive mind, so indecisive I've spent every hour of

everyday looking for him. First I will have an idea where it is we'll meet, then he'll change his mind, and head somewhere

else. I'm forced to change direction as much as he does. I have never spoken to him, but he is my sun and my sky, he is my

thing to look forward to in the dead of night. I can't go outside most days. Any days when the sun it out that is, no I will

not burn. My skin does the most peculiar thing, it sparkles like little diamonds. At night I turn my arm around under limited

light, my skin is hard like rock, it does not sparkle at night. It reminds me of the rocks near the ocean. At night you don't

see what is clear during day, when the sunrises you will see the sparkling effect, much the same as my skin. I have turned

those rocks around and around some nights it's always the same. I peek at the light during day, my skin is always the

same.

Although, I have had many visions that will change and never occur, I know that my very first will come true one day. It

won't occur on it's own, I need to make it true. He is the key to unlocking who I am, I've recognized that I may never

remember who I was before I became what I am now. Before I thirsted for blood. The vision has given me a purpose, it has

helped me stay strong, to resist the thirst. I have passed many other vampires all who gave in to their instincts, who killed

to grant themselves a fuller life. I too, have tasted another's blood. I tried to resist the urge, many others had tried to

starve themselves, with no success, but that wasn't what I was doing. I had no intention of killing myself; so far I hadn't

heard of any of us dying. I just didn't want to kill, to take another's life, cause them pain, to temporarily ease my own. I

starved myself for week. I've learned that the urge only increases the longer you withstand. I lost control, I cornered a man

in an alley, draining him dry. I not only killed him, but two by standers witnessing the act. They tried to run, but they

couldn't out run me. That is when I learned of my inhuman speed, already knowing my strength I silenced them before they

could call for help. I agonized for days, wanting to starve myself again, but not wanting to repeat my acts. Although, still

resenting myself for the pain I caused those three that night, I've been forced to accept it. I haven't accepted it in the way

most others have, not embracing it as a gift, but as an inevitability. I only kill when I have too, usually people I've already

seen die in my visions. Still having to settle on someone who had a life to live most nights.

I was getting closer to Jasper everyday, I was thankful for the constant rain this week, granting me travel during day as

well as night. He was only a few miles away now. I was certain I was getting closer when I caught his scent, I had never

smelt him before, but it was almost a familiar scent. I knew it had to be him. I ran following the trail. The faster I ran and

the closer I got the more pronounced the smell got. My running came to a stop as I turned a corner and spotted him. I

jumped back behind the corner, barely peeking round to watch him. He was walking in the other direction, his steps didn't

appear to have much power or importance behind them, it gave him the feeling of wandering to him. I followed him a while

keeping a distance. When I got a good look at his face, it looked lifeless compared to how I had first seen it. He had dark

circles under his eyes, the circles that occurred with great thirst. He looked like he had given up on life, my visions hadn't

changed, because he lost the care to change his mind. As I knelt behind a car watching him walk the deserted streets, I

had a sudden urge to comfort him. To wrap my arms around him and to have him confide his feelings. I watched him as my

feelings started to fully occur to me, I loved him from the moment I had that first vision. It was so distinct because it was

powered by love. Just as I began to feel overwhelmed with my feelings, he paused where he stood. He started looking

around, maybe I hadn't been careful enough, it was raining so I thought it would have been fine to get a little closer. I

must have been wrong, maybe he caught my scent. I knelt down in the street and wrapped my arms around my legs, for

once waiting for what was to come. Soon I could smell him getting closer. I lost myself in his scent, being the most

delicious I've ever smelt. His scent made my mouth begin to water, not to the point of drool, I didn't have a thirst for

him, but more a hunger to be closer, to taste not his blood but, his lips.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a presense in front of me. "Why are you following me?" His voice was hard.

I looked up, not lifting my chin from the tops of my knees. "Jasper?" I looked up examining his features never seeing his

face this close up. His blonde hair swaying a little in a the wind, was my sun, and his eyes were as blue as the ocean with

little a little rimming of red, but brought me back to my thoughts of the sky. I looked up from the puddle of mud I sat in, the

dirt of my earth, I looked up at my sun, my sky. What made me think he wanted to meet me? I stared up at him watching

his confused look as he tried to place me from some other life.

"Have we met?" He asked still confused, almost breathless as he knelt down in front of me bringing us at eye level.

"Hundreds of times..." I thought aloud. "You just weren't ever there" I finished and for the first time breaking our eye contact to look down.

He still looked confused but, his hard expression had left a long time ago. "I feel like I know you... Who are you?" He said this as he got to his feet, pulling me up with him.

I thought for a second trying to pull an answer from my mind, "My name is Alice. I don't know who I am, or where I came from for that matter." My confidence was refueled as I noticed his kind expression as he tried to figure me out.

He laughed. "Alice, do you have a last name?" He asked with glee, as he wrapped my arm through his, and led me through the rain.

I was thoughtful again. "Most people do... I think I did... I... I just don't know what it was..."

"Let's get you cleaned up, then you have some explaining to do..." He laughed again.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, please review. Add the story to your alerts to know when I update the story or add me as a author to your alerts, to be notified when I start another story. I started my first story just a few days ago, this is already my second, after about three days... So I intend to have many more stories to write in the future! _**

**_Go to my profile to checkout my other story Apocalypse: The Dying Sun it has ancient prophecies, and new creatures to be discovered as we discover the balance to good and evil... :)_**


	2. Jasper

**_A/N: This chapter is Jasper's point of view on the events from the first chapter, it has his perspective on the things said, as well as his thoughts prior to meeting Alice. I'm posting the next chapter very soon, I think the third chapter will be a mix of both points of view. I hope you like the chapter! Read & Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: Although I own the book-set and preordered Breaking Dawn I do not own the rights to Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. We shall bow in her presence._**

* * *

JPOV-- I didn't have a need to move around much anymore. Most of us can't stay in a place to long, it can cause people to

become suspicious. The predominate reason for that would be people going missing. That wouldn't be a problem, no, not

anymore. I was going to starve myself to death. I've never heard of a vampire doing it, but if one did who would live on to

tell of their death? If it were possible I was going to do it, if I put my mind to it I'll do _anything_ I have to. I thought back to

when Maria said words much like those of me. I cringed at the thought of her. She made me sick, almost more sick than I

made myself. I was a monster. I hadn't eaten in weeks, but my eyes still brimmed with more red than any other vampire I'd

ever met.

It didn't matter if I despised having to kill people to rid of my thirst, just having the thirst for blood in itself made me a

monster, never mind acting on it. I went from being a noble soldier in the Civil War, helping people to the best of my

abilities. Now it seems my only ability is killing the people I had once tried to protect. I had hated hurting people to begin

with, but I was able to feel what they were feeling, every bit of fear and pain, I would feel all hope drain from their bodies,

faster than their blood. I would know when they were about to die, I would feel it as all their emotions disappeared as

they drifted into unconsciousness. Knowing how they felt made it harder, I would try to ease their pain with my power, I

could not only sense their feelings but, I could control them to a certain extent.

I spent nights walking the streets, and cloudy days as well. I considered the idea of exposing myself in the daylight, let the

world see my skin as it would shine. That would bring the so-called Volturi, to end my misery. I made that plan B if starving

myself did not work. I felt like I had been searching for something for so long, I spent everyday and every night trying to

figure what that is. I was walking through the rain questioning all that I am, who I was. My human memories have faded

some, but I remember more than most of us, my family is all that I think of now, how happy they must be up in the sky,

losing happiness when looking down on me. I wondered. If I do succeed, if I die, will I go to heaven? Oh, why can't I find

what it is I'm searching for; I've constantly changed my mind of where to look. I've given up on looking now. If I'm meant to

have what it is, it'll find me. I had a small sense their was someone following me, I didn't give it much thought, I didn't have

to worry about stuff like that as a vampire. I paused as I sensed a wave of emotion, I had felt this wave of emotion before:

love. I passed by it on streets ignoring what would never be mine. I looked around as I tried to decifer the difference

between what I had felt from others before and this emotion I felt now. The rain got in the way of my smell, so I followed

the growing emotion, that became partically concealed by sadness.

I knew I was getting close to that of who had been following me. "Why are you following me?" I said in a harder than

intended voice. Self loathing made me resent others I guess. I instantly regretted my tone if not after hearing it aloud, but

more so when I looked behind a car to see the most beautiful girl sitting with her head on her knees. I knew she was a

vampire when she looked up at me, her gorgeous eyes were brimmed with red same as mine, only more subtle. She was

not a monster, I could tell, I know she had to have tasted blood but, the smallest amount to keep herself in check. I was

lost in the features of her face when she spoke. "Jasper" It came out as a tiny whisper but, I heard this angel say my name

in complete clarity. I examined her features again, looking for anything that could help me place her. Had I known her as a

human? No, nothing could have made me forget her. I bent down at her level confused to no end. "Have we met?" I asked

sure the confusion showed on my face and in my voice.

She appeared to think for a second. Still lost in thought, she answered. "Hundreds of times... you just weren't ever there" I

was puzzled by her words. I was lost in nothing but, her. If her angelic face hadn't caught my attention, the riddles she

spoke in did. I had to know her from somewhere, I hadn't been able to talk to anyone else for longer than I could

remember, but she was so comfortable to be with, I enjoyed her presence. "I feel like I know you... who are you?" I got up

on my feet pulling her up with me.

Her confidence was up as she answered. "My name is Alice. I don't know who I am, or where I came from for that matter." I

laughed at her response a little. "Alice do you have a last name?" I'm sure humor was still written on my face, I felt like I

needed to be intense with her, everything about her, especially the feelings she resurrected in me, made me want to

proclaim myself to her. I didn't want to scare her off with so much intensity, so I tried to keep it light-hearted. I wrapped

her arm through mine, in an attempt to be closer to her. The second our skin touched, I felt her emotions were in a good

direction, I sensed touching her was fine.

"Most people do... I think I did... I... I just don't know what it was..." She sounded as confused as I was of her identity.

"Let's get you cleaned up, then you have some explaining to do..." I laughed trying to lighten the mood again. She made me want to be happy, something I didn't think I could do anymore.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Also check out my other story Apocalypse: The Dying Sun._**


	3. New Life

APOV--

Jasper brought me out of the rain and fog on both a literal and metaphorical level. He brought me back to what he more or

less considered his home. I hadn't found any of us who stayed somewhere very long, I guess we were _all_ nomands. His

choice of shelter a loft, despite the obivious plainess of it, it was really comforting. Not in away that would make me

compliment his decorating skills but, it was a comfort knowing, no woman, human and vampire alike would be willing to live

here, atleast without sprucing it up first. This plain almost empty loft brought me comfort knowing he was alone. I frowned

for a second noticing my thoughts rudeness. I didn't want him to be _alone_. I just didn't want him with anyone else. I had

never seen him before, prior to today, but I already felt like I had a right over anyone else to him. He was mine. Everytime

my feelings towards something changed just the slightest twinge, his posture would change for a second before returning

to it's orginal state.

When we entered the loft he left me by the door, to go rumage through some stuff across the room. I stood there

awkward for a moment, deciding wheither or not to leave my shoes at the door before I walked around to prevent making

a mess on the floor, or to leave my shoes on to prevent getting the mess from the floor on my feet. I decided to continue

standing at the door. Afterall he hadn't actually invited me in... At first I just watched Jasper as he looked for what ever it

was he was looking for, that lasted short of a second. My eyes skimmed across the rest of the place. Although I know from

experience that vampires don't sleep he had a mattress sitting in the far right corner of the room, most of the stuff here

was in piles, rather than having a specific place in a drawer or something.

"Uh, hey..." I turned to my left to see Jasper looking a little uncomfortable. I instantly felt embarassed, he had a right to be

a little uncomfortable with me looking over his stuff. If I were human I would have blushed. "Hey" I asked over come with

feelings of shyness.

He held out some of his clothes. "Here, you should put on some dry clothes..." We stood looking at each other for a

moment, I think he was as embarassed as me. I slipped off my boots, and took a step into the room and in the process a

step closer to him. I heard the slightest gulp, as my hand brushed his while I reached for the clothes. I waited another

moment, there was no where else to change, so I started to undress looking away from him. "Oh, sorry!" He recluctently

turned around and walked across the room. Once he had sat on his mattress I continued with changing. His shirt was like

heaven to put on, knowing he couldn't see I took a big whiff of it, and sighed. At the sound he intinctively turned around.

His eyes widened for a second before he averted his eyes away from my legs. He stood up and was infront of me in an

instant. "Here, I'll hang your other stuff to dry." He smiled nervously taking my stuff and taking it across the room to hang.

He stood facing the wall a moment, he sighed before he turned around. "Alice." It was heaven to hear him say my name. I

could tell he was trying keep in the image of a gentleman, when he spoke the next words. "You, need to explain." I just

stared at him not quite sure what he wanted to know, that I didn't already specify that I didn't. He sighed. "Alice, where

have you met me before?"

"No where." I stated simply. The visions weren't a physical world, so that was the truth. Part of it anyway.

"How could someone love you, when they've just met you?" His question almost seemed like it was meant for himself. His question didn't make any sense. How could he know I loved him?

"I guess, you don't plan on answering... I think it was rhetorical anyways..." He let out a small laugh in a attempt to relieve the tension. It failed.

"I didn't know the question was meant for me. How would you know I loved you?" I almost said this to myself, I made an effort to look at him when I said it. I wanted to hear the answer.

"Thats not what I meant... I mean I do know--" He paused before he continued with another sentence. "But, I mean me. I

just met you and I'm drawn to you so strongly. Like I've known you forever. I've felt it in other people... but, I've never...I've never felt this much love before. It's overwhelming. I don't understand how thats possible."

As he spoke these words I was overcome with complete bliss. He loved me. I knew he couldn't feel it the way I did for him,

but he said it was more than he ever felt before. I was estatic. He looked up at me. "What?" He asked as if I had said

something, for no particular reason. I jumped at him kissing him fiercely. I had spent day and night wanting nothing, but

him for as long as I could remember. I had him now, he was mine, and my heart was his, as it always was. His attention

was fully mine at this time as well. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and lifted me up as I wrapped my legs

around him. I brought my arms around his neck. Little bits of hair fell in my face as I put all my love through my lips into his.

"Alice." He said pulling away for a second. I was still lost in all of him. "Hmmm?"

JPOV--

Understanding hit me. "Alice." I said reclutantly pulling way. "Hmmm?"

"Your whats been missing!" She looked a touch confused. "I felt like there was something missing, a part of me I never

knew. Thats why you seem so familar, I've been looking for you for so long. I love you so much, Alice" I proclaimed myself

like I wanted to earlier. I finished by smashing my lips into hers. She welcomed them happily. "Your my earliest memory, I

haven't thought of much other than you since. I've been looking for you, more in a literal sense than you meant I think..."

She laughed. "You have a incrediably indesivisive mind Jasper!"

I was filled with more confusion. I carried her over to the bed and sat her down. "Now, over to the explaining"

She shook her head. "No, no... you have some explaining to do yourself." She laughed. It was a perfect sound. I basked in it.

"Okay, I'll explain. You need to first thought" I tried to make a deal with her.

"How do I know you'll keep to your word?" she questioned.

"For one I love you..." I said a touch sarcastic.

"Well, how do I really know that..." she was smiling a bit. She was a vampire, but she was also a woman, she had a plan to

trick me into saying something to get her way. I wanted to give her what she asked but, I also needed to know more

about this mysterious girl. "I will prove that I love you everyday from here on but, I guess you can't know yet..." I trailed off

trying to think of something to prove it something that sounded final.

"Thats the thing... I can't know. Nobody has the ability to know that." I nodded. "But, you Jasper...You can. How is it fair not to explain that?" She played tricks pretty well.

"Its not, but I will explain. I want you to first though, you've left me in suspence longer..."

She sighed. I waited not sure wheither it was a sign of another comment to come, or a sign of giving in.

"Okay. I'll tell you my 'story'..." She said story with heavy sarcasm, but she smiled so I knew she wasn't mad. "I don't have one." I was about to argue but she continued. "I have no memory of my life prior to being a vampire. Someone changed me and walked off, it took me longer than it should have to figureout what I was."

I was outraged someone could change her, and leave her like that, without even explaining anything. "Don't feel bad, how on earth would you know what you were? That anything like this happened at all?"

"Thats the thing. You know how we can have special powers? I have visions of the future. Its not set in stone as most

think. My first vision was of you. I knew we had to meet. You changed your mind so much. I never knew where you were

going to be, I learned of your name through hearing it used during any visions. My first memory was something that should

have got me wondering what I was. The first thing that got me thinking in this direction was the unbearable thirst. I really

should have known sooner."

"I can sense other's emotions, I can control them a little too. Not so much that I could control them, but I can calm someone down when they're angry. Or lighten someone's mood. Its a subtle gift, but it makes eating more difficult on my conscience than it would have been already."

"So..." She started with a sly smile. "Am I under your spell?"

I laughed quite seriously though, I leaned in kissing the hollow of her neck. "I hope so..."


	4. Thank you

**_A/N: It's a short chapter, I had wanted to make it a bit longer, but I didn't have time... I got a few messages asking for my to post more, I didn't have time to write more, but this is what I already had written for chapter 4. I intend to write more soon. :) Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I have the book-set but I don't own the right to Twilight... Stephanie Meyer does, We shall bow in her presence._**

* * *

JPOV-- I had my hand wrapped around Alice's, my hand began to lose feeling, though I wouldn't dream of letting go. We

were hitching a ride on the back of a train, we sat amongst crates used for storage. Alice clung to my side, as if she would

be pulled away, truth was I craved her closeness, if it were up to me, she would be right there next to me forever.

Although I knew I never could, I wanted to give her the world. Right now, she wanted a family, that I could get her. We

had spent the past three days on our way to Forks. When we got off this train it would be a short run, and we'd be at the

Cullen's house. We could have run here much faster, but we had no idea of the way there. I knew Alice was squeezing off

my hand, not because she was scared of getting caught with this storage, we could out run or out fight anyone who would

care of our presence here, no, she was scared of the family we were working our way towards. She had seen in her vision

that we will be accepted into the family, to most that would be a heavy comfort, but she was still a wreck over what she

was going to say when we got there.

"What if I say the wrong thing? And then they hate me?" She wailed.

I rubbed calming circles with my thumb on her hand, while I sent waves of calm and happiness to her.

She seemed thankful for my effort. Her eyes widened in horror. "What if I don't say the wrong thing?" She looked over into my eyes.

I was confused with her question, I answered with sarcasm. "No... It would be bad if you didn't say the wrong thing..."

She ignored my pun with no apparent effort. "Jasper, what if I don't say the wrong thing..." She looked down. "What if I freeze up and don't say anything at all?"

"Alice, try not to worry about it, you'll get yourself worked up. You'll find the right words, I'll be right by your side. My right hand may have fallen off by then, but hey... there's always the left, right?"

My bad joke, seemed to get the job down, she laughed. "I'm sorry, your probably going to need that one day." She

removed her hand from mine. I immediately missed the touch, I debated what was worse, not having her hand in mine, or

going without fingers. I reached over with my other hand to grab hers. This made her smile widely. I could feel more love

radiating from her. As she leaned her head down on my shoulder, I planted a kiss on her forehead before leaning my own

head down on hers. I whispered. "Love you."

She sighed contently.

APOV-- We sat with our eyes closed waiting for the train to stop, when it did, it appeared over urgent. Alice and I were

standing in an instant. "Do they know were here?" He asked me. I thought for a moment trying to pull the answer from my

mind, then it came to me. "Yes, they came to a stop to check back here."

"What gave them any idea we were back here? We were quieter than the mice in here." I said glancing at vampire speed

out the door, he looked back at me.

I sighed. "I don't know that many details...We should get out fast though, quietly too."

He gave me a goofy smile. "You scared of them? You could out smart, out run, out fight any human in this world..." He took

three steps towards me, so slowly, even for a vampire, I didn't think I could move so slowly. His eyes locked in mine, it was

a look that didn't make me believe that I should be frightened, but it wasn't a look that made me think their was anything

expected from me... As he looked into my eyes, he was definitely looking at me... but, it was a different kind of look than he

had given me so far, he didn't just look at my eyes, he burrowed deep within them. He seemed to be searching for

something. Jasper smiled, but didn't break eye contact, maybe he found something he liked. He didn't just glimpse at the

surface, he looked deeper at something I had never tried to find myself, something I didn't know I had... My soul.

You'd think a constant stare such as this one would be uncomfortable, or awkward, not with Jasper, I couldn't bring myself

to look away. Not that I tried. Why would I want too? I had fully forgotten of the situation we were in until, he let me free

of his spell, when he spoke. It wasn't that he spoke, his voice would have only enchanted me more, it was what he said.

"You don't fear them..." I he breathed, he was so close, I could feel his unnecessary breath on my neck. He leaned down

his lips an inch from mine. "You fear _for_them..." It wasn't quite a question, but I felt I had to say something, whether it were

to comfirm his accement, or to pull my attention back to the voices growing louder as they approached the box car. I wasn't

sure what I was trying to find words for, all I knew was I needed to speak, but I couldn't bring myself to speak, he stood

lightly pressed up against me, and I lost any words I had intended to speak, I let my air out in a whoosh. He closed his

eyes and breathed in my scent, his eyes had a charcoal tint to them when they opened.

The only thing to pull my eyes from his, was my instincts, my reflexes. My head swerved to stare at the door in horror, as I

heard them right outside the door. I silently gasped, I flashed a look at Jasper, he placed a hand on either shoulder.

"Jasper, please... I don't want to be a monster..." I pleaded to quietly for anyone but him to hear. "Shh." He whispered. He

glanced at the door now beginning to slide open. He look anxious, as he searched the room. He grabbed a large cover from

the top of a crate, he wrapped it around us, and he silently jumped. I was fairly convinced that I was the only one to hear

his hands and feet dig into the ceiling. He told me to hold on to him and the cover, and we wouldn't be discovered. I

stopped breathing altogether, to prevent any movement. I rested my head on Jasper's chest, listening as the men below

searched the crate. I felt Jasper tense as a breeze flowed through the room, my eyes drifted up, nothing else of me moved,

to ensure not catching him by surprise any further. I wouldn't dare, make this harder for him. His eyes were a totally

different color, than just a moment ago, they were the darkest red I had ever seen, he looked crazed, he seemed focused

on a single spot on the ceiling, his jaw clenched so hard, if he were human, he would have snapped his bottom jaw off my

now.

Jasper was in pain, it was clear to see, he dug his nails deeper into the ceiling, his strength wasn't a problem, I'm sure he

could hold us up here for weeks without even getting tired, it was a different kind of strength he lacked, resistance, he

hadn't gone without blood a single day, for most of his vampire life, then he starved himself unsuccessfully over and over

again, I didn't believe he had eaten recently... not since before I had met him a few weeks ago. He only had to be a

stronger a minute longer, wasn't sure he could make it. As I stared not blinking at Jasper's expression, his eyes flickered to

me, he gave my a weak smile, making sure to hold his breath, as he looked at me his irises lightened slightly. I lightly

tightened my arms around him, testing his response, his eyes lightened further. I squeezed my arms tighter, still careful not

to startle him. His eyes still lightened more so. As we waited for the men to leave, I did nothing but hold his eye contact,

nothing but kept him in control of his instincts.

After what felt like a lifetime, they exited the box car, we waited listening for them to walk a fair distance, before we

lowered ourselves back to the ground. Jasper's eyes relaxed to their usual state, in a moment or two after they were gone.

The scent still lingered, but I knew most temptation was gone. I gave him another hug, when he was back to his usual laid

back calm. He wrapped his arms tight around me. "You did it, Jasper! You did it!" I kissed him lightly, still careful not to bring

back the other instinctual side of him. I let out a giant breath, and smiled a glorious smile at me, before kissing my back

much deeper. "We did it. I've never been able to fight it before" He said this with wonder. "I don't know how, but we did...

I thought I was going to lose it," He looked down to the ground for a moment. "I felt so much pain trying to withstand the

thirst, I fought with myself... I didn't know them, I could have gotten every last one, without causing a sound... even if

there was a sound, I could fight anything that the noise brought along. Then I thought of you. You don't want to be a

monster... so why would you want to be with one, I had to be strong for you. I knew I couldn't do it, but I still kept thinking

I was going to..." He looked up at me now. "I thought my pain was unbearable, until I look at you. I could sense your pain,

I could see it." He paused, as I nodded. "You were in control..." He continued. "At first I thought you were thirsty, but no

you felt the pain as you looked at me."

"I don't like you in pain, it hurts me to watch." I explained.

He smiled as he went on. "You know how when you keep telling yourself not to think of something?"

I smiled to, not getting his point. "Yes, you just end up thinking about it."

His smile grew wider. "Exactly!" He exclaimed. "You know the trick? How to stop thinking about it?"

I shrugged, happiness filling me up. He must be really happy.

He laughed. "You just stop thinking of it, think of something that always catches every bit of your attention. I thought of

you, I looked into your eyes and felt instantly calmer. I felt your arms tighten, and I knew I wouldn't be able to pull away

for _anything_. Thank you, Alice." He finished on an entirely serious, but sincere tone of voice. His hand moved as slow as it

had before, up to my face, his fingers lightly brushed a short strand of hair from my face. It went to rest in the spot where

my face met my neck, his other hand made its way to my waist. He kissed my forehead first, impatiently I reached up on my

toes and placed my lips harshly on his. He leaned down for further convince. I felt a smile play across his lips as we kissed.

"Thank you." He whispered against my lips. I laughed a small laugh. "Was my pleasure."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Victims

**_A/N: Largest chapter for this story so far! Make sure to check out my other story. I have an idea for my third story already, I still need time to work out the details (It will be based on a different group of characters, altogether). _**

**_Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Read and Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own the book but, not the rights to twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. _**

**_Hey! I don't own Edward either! (That one I'll work on first...)_**

* * *

APOV--

We managed the rest of the trip to Forks without another stop and search. If you think being a vampire, not needing sleep, and living forever and all would make me a patient creature, then you thought wrong. Despite my not being human I was fidgeting a large amount of the ride there, the only limb not twitching would be my right hand and the fingers that intertwined with Jasper's. I clearly felt my nerves getting the best of me, but every few moments I would feel a wave of calm that contained a subtle amount of nervousness to it. My mind switched from thought to thought so quick it only occurred to me as the train slowed, that Jasper was just as nervous as I was, but he was fighting to hide it and soothe me at the same time.

I looked over at his face, his eyes bore into the far wall. I wondered to myself. What was he thinking? He has this great gift _and_he tries to hide his feelings from me? We sat for a moment after the train had come to a complete stop. I waited for him to speak. Wouldn't they being coming back to retrieve the contents of this box car any minute now? Shouldn't we leave? His hand remained holding mine with the same pressure, and he remained at my side, but at this time he seemed far, far away.

I wanted to speak, to get his attention; I wanted to leave. I had the words in my head but, I couldn't put them in order to speak them with actual sense. I'd straighten out the first of my words, and move onto the rest, when I found myself ready to speak them, the sentence had became a jumble. A game of boggle with no meaning, shaking it up before I could find all the words. I heard people exiting the train, in desperation I let out any word that came to my mind without much attempt at ordering them. "Train... stop... baggage..." I sighed in failure. "Got to leave!" My voice raised as I heard the voices of the men who had failed to find us in their search. "Jasper!"

He turned to me with red eyes, that far surpassed the color crimson, for a one more resembling black. "_Alice_." His voice was strained. "We need to get out of here." He had his head between his knees, he was in pain. "Jasper, when was the last time you drank?"

He glanced up at me for a moment. "Before I met you..."

"I knew that." I stated, obliviously waiting for a more exact response.

He groaned. "Month ago."

My eyes widened in shock. Oh, no. "A month?" He didn't answer, he knew my question was entirely rhetorical. Based not on a need for an answer, but purely shock.

I heard the voices from earlier getting closer, all the passengers were long gone. They were right outside the door, blocking the only exit. If we didn't want to be discovered, we had to hide. Breaking through the wall revealing our skin to the light probably wasn't a very _bright_idea. I dragged Jasper behind a large crate with me. We stopped breathing to remove all sound, or at least that was my reason, you could imagine a more painful reason for Jasper.

Jasper's jaw was clenched harder than before, his face painted a picture of his pain. I tried calming him in the ways I had before, but it didn't come as much help. At this point I couldn't imagine calming him, he had gone to long without feeding. If these men didn't leave soon, I was sure Jasper would lose control, the best I could do at this point was keep mine. The more time I spent with Jasper the more view points he understood of mine, and adopted as his own. I knew the self loathing I wouldn't go through if I slaughtered all these men, -- Killing to ease the thirst, was a different kill than that of a vampire who lost control. If in control he would make it less painful for them. In the state he was in now, he'd leave no mercy, killing till all human scent was diminished.-- I knew Jasper would suffer the same process I had when learning of my _limits_ of dealing with thirst.

I continued to try without success at calming Jasper. His waves of pain increased, I heard one man wince. I'm sure his pain response was much worse than that of us, so the others panicked at his cries from the pain. At first I saw this as beneficial, they would get out of here quick to get him to a doctor, my second thought occurred as the next screamed out in pain. The first man's shrieks created an unwanted distraction for the men, they were unaware as the knife sharp pain creeped up to them. I was sent into my own panic, as I realized the pain left them unable to leave. I turned back to Jasper, who was now attempting to force himself out of his crouch. Maybe he could do this, if he fought the urge long enough for me to get them away from him, I was sparked with a small sense of hope. "Jasper." I said sternly, he forced his eyes in my direction. "Jasper, you must withstand for longer. I'll get them out of here. Are you alright if I leave here? Are you in enough control?" He nodded, clenching his jaw harder.

I slow rose from my spot, testing his reaction, making sure he wasn't getting ready to bolt around me toward them. Apparently, he was in control for now. I walked toward the men, now with greater speed, still too cautious to excede any human pace. I debated how I was going to do this, would I try to take all at once, decreasing any speed, or risk leaving two here as I hurried the other two away.

I peered outside, it was raining. Thank you, dependable Forks! I wouldn't have to take them as far, if the rain decreased the scent. I turned to grab two of the men, watching Jasper as I did, he still appeared to fighting his crouch mode. I lightly tossed the two of them out of the train, Jasper's waves of pain deceased with the two a further distance from him. I tossed the other two much the same as the first. I began dragging two across the wet grass, keeping my eye on Jasper as I did so. When I was satisfied with the distance from the train they were I went back for the others, faster this time. Jasper's pain waves were at minimum now, though his eyes kept the same darkness as before. Maybe, had they darkened further?

I now that Jasper's pain had mostly faded, I could feel the waves begin to shoot out pangs of unbearable hunger, only growing further as the pain faded. I dragged them faster now, needing to be over with this. I hadn't much paid attention to the terrain, I stared in horror as ones leg caught on a large jagged rock. The sweet scent heavenly filled my nostrals, but burned my throat like hell. I scrunched my nose, my head shot up in the direction I should see the train in. Though I didn't see the train, it was raining so heavily, that it concealed the train that I guessed to be about two hundred yards away. "Alice?" His voice called, I saw his figure making its way through the rain towards me. No!

"Jasper! No!" I meant to call out to him to stay but, the urgency in my voice caused him to continue another fifty yards my way. "Wait!" I yelled. Being a vampires, we would never have to speak this loudly to each other from this distance, but my nerves had my voice rising.

"Alice! What happened?" He sniffed and his voice changed. "I smell blood. I shouldn't be here should I?"

"No." I forced the word through my clenched jaw. The closer he got, the greater the hunger grew. Pain also started to grow, though this pain was mine. I heard a pain filled moan, that pain was not mine, but surely caused by me. I looked down at my fingers that had made their way right through each man's shoulder. One grunted, sending a breath up into my face. I dropped them and jumped back. I tried to fight my own hunger how, I brought my hands up to cover my face. I only realized my mistake when the blood touched my lips.

I edged towards the men in my crouch. I lost it.

JPOV--

I pushed my back up against the wall, watching as Alice dragged the second set of men through the rain. The rain became a wall between us, shielding away the smell and sight I had for them. I most of the pain was gone now, I no longer felt the need to lunge forward. I only had the painstaking burn in my throat, the thirst that felt strong enough to overpower me even with the distance. I waited a few moments longer than it had taken Alice with the first two, but she did not show up through the rain. What happened? She left with more speed this time, what was taking her?

I walked through the rain following Alice's faint trail rather than my own sight. "Alice?" I called when I began to make out her shape through the rain.

"Jasper! No!" Her call had me worried. Was she hurt? I made other fifty yards before she ordered me to a hault. "Wait!" She yelled. There was no good reason for her to be yelling at such distance, something was wrong.

"Alice! What happened?" I tried to understand the scene that the rain distorted, maybe smell was the way to go. I sniffed the air and immediately regretted it. "I smell blood. I shouldn't be here should I?" I called before holding my breath and leaning away.

"No." She sounded in pain... she spoke as if she had been clenching her jaw. No, No! No! I heard a ripping growl, and then a shriek. I ran towards them, only pausing to take in the scene in front of me. Alice was draining blood from one of the men, and grasping the other by his bleeding shoulder, not allowing chance for his escape.

I shouldn't have paused to observe... I should have grabbed Alice and left. But, no I stopped. I allowed myself a chance to lose strength, to take in the aroma, and sight of the flowing red. I grudgingly edged forward, losing any want to pull back. I fed. We had just drank the last drops of blood, when we heard a gasp behind us. We turned to see one of the men who had been removed from the train first. We were in front of him, with our teeth digging in before we could think. Minutes later we were ourselves again.

APOV--

The rain had washed away the blood, giving us back our free will. Jasper look over at me. "We should go... Someone probably heard that."

I nodded. "We have to get rid of these bodies."

In a minutes time Jasper had grabbed the three men and tossed them back in the train, my eyes didn't witness what he did next but, my ears did. I didn't even have to look to know he was making a scene that made their cause of death appear something much more plausible and more easily acceptable than what the real reason they wouldn't live another day was.

Jasper's hand was soon in mine again. Once again, he lead me through the rain toward a new life. I leaned into his chest. I knew more now of the self loathing that would come after such an incident like this. I was sure Jasper fully understood my feeling without his extra sense, I was sure he felt it with just as much intensity as I had. I didn't want him to feel this way.

Once more I looked up at him, his eyes were down looking back at me with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Alice. So sorry..."

"Jasper, don't be sorry. You didn't want this to happen, you had no control over it..." I sighed when his expression didn't fade or change to something more pleasant. "If anything it's my fault..." I mumbled.

He stopped us, I looked around surprised at how far we had gone in such a short time, I wasn't paying much notice to our surroundings before... "Alice, it is not in anyway your fault, you were the one strong enough to resist the urge to pull them away from me."

"I didn't last very long though." I stated.

"Longer than I would have, I lost it much fast than you had at the sight of blood."

"I killed two people! No correction 'slaughtered'! It wasn't just a kill to survive, Jasper! Did you see the pain they were in! I'm a monster." If I could cry tears they'd be falling down my face creating little oceans by now. Though, I couldn't cry actual tears, my body kept a humans response to sadness of this extent. My body shook with whimpers.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me, picking me up and holding me to his chest. He started walking again. "Alice," He sighed. "Its not your fault. _**You**_ didn't want this to happen and _**you **_had no control over it. Please don't try to argue with it, you said it yourself... And **please** don't cry, I can't take that."

"Fine," I huffed, giving up. "Speaking of feelings..."

"Yes?" He asked suggestively, obliviously misunderstanding what I meant.

I scoffed. "Your such a man, Jasper." I said shaking my head.

"Joking, jeez..." He laughed. I could feel the atmosphere lighten in response. "Tell me, what were you going to say?"

"I was curious..." I said this careful trying to cover a bit of the hurt the subject caused me. "Why would you hide your feelings from me? With your power I'd think yo--"

"When did I hide my feelings? Even now could I?" I he asked.

"When we were on the train... In the waves of calm--" I paused. "You were nervous." I accused.

He nodded. "But so were you."

"And?"

He laughed. "And? What? You were nervous enough to begin with... I didn't want to lay thing more on you."

I kissed his cheek now.

"What was that for?" He asked with a ton of voice that said he didn't mind it.

"Thank you."

His eyebrows pushed together for a moment, then released. "No problem, I like protecting you. Even if it's from bad feelings."

I frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"What _did_ you mean?"

"For being honest. I was also curious..."

"Yeah?"

"_Why_ are you nervous?"

He laughed. "Same reason you are. We travelled across the country, to see a family of _vampires_ that we've never met before **and **we expect to live with them. That, Alice, that is the the reason I'm nervous. Pfft. There goes any chance that I'd be able to calm you with words now, huh?"

"Yeah. I think so..." I laughed.

* * *

**_Review! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading._**


	6. Meeting The Family

**_A/N: Sorry it took awhile for me to update, I was camping at the time. Anyway I'm back, hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Also please review! It gives me inspiration to write._**

**_Also I searched the name of my story here... and realized it isn't quite as original as my other story's title. I will have a poll in my profile. Tell me if you think I should change the name... I might also have a few ideas listed as titles go. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Edward! (Or any other character in the book for that matter, I have no rights!) Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to twilight._**

* * *

JPOV--

Alice had predicted we would be at the Cullen's house within two minutes. Though the time didn't vary, our meeting did. I carried Alice in my arms while I ran, she was perfectly capable of running herself but, she would slow down whenever she had another vision. Her visions came quite frequently now. When her arms would tighten around my neck, I knew she was having a vision. Alice tried her best to describe her visions as they occurred, but I understood that these vibrant images that swam through her head would be immensely distracting. Even as a regular vision she would have been a little out of it but, this was her future she saw before her eyes, _ours_.

In some visions she described, we would show up at the house, meeting the mother figure Esme first. In others, we ran into the beautiful blond, she would be pulling into the driveway as we came to a stop in front of the house, but as I ran faster with anticipation that possible future morphed as Alice put it. At this moment, we were undecided. Our future changed every second that passed, Alice couldn't tell me anything substantial that was going to occur, other than the fact that we would be there in two mere minutes.

"It feels like forever but, also like the time will come too soon..." Alice murmured.

"Spoke my mind... " I responded.

When I looked down at Alice she was staring at me, with a look somewhere between her regular self and when she had visions. She was checking the time again. "30 seconds." Her voice rose with excitement.

"What do we do? Who do we meet first? How many seconds now?!" I shot questions at her like lightening.

"23 seconds."

I could hear my tone change. "Alice," She nodded for me to go on. "_Who do we meet first?_"

"15 seconds."

"Alice, common tell me." Why wouldn't she?

"Its a surprise." She laughed, then through in: "8 seconds!"

I relaxed when I heard the sound of her laugh, and saw the smile that lighted up her face. I didn't have to worry about it, if Alice was laughing.

APOV--

Jasper came to a halt in front of a huge white house, with the most extravagant flowers... Esme sure knew how to decorate. I stored the compliment up in my head, I was surely going to save that to charm her later.

Jasper set me down on my feet. "Where to now, Alice?" He said as he grabbed my hand.

I spoke no words. I didn't want to give anything away. I walked around the house, bring the river I had seen in my visions into view. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" I said squeezing his hand.

He laughed. "Haven't you seen this thing a thousand times in your head? I mean, it _is_ beautiful but, your emotions have you all over the place... aren't you sort of used to the view by now?"

"My visions are vibrant, even more so than the regular sight of a human, but it isn't the same as seeing it with your own eyes. Its amazing here."

I took a moment to appreciate the view before leading the way through the forest.

"Why aren't we running Alice?" Jasper asked.

"We don't want to startle them..."

After a minute or so we began to hear them very clearly, they couldn't be more than a mile away. I was certain that they knew of our presence as well. Finally we caught sight of them. There were two of them here, the big brawny one, Emmett, and the other, Edward. They appeared to be hunting, but I couldn't imagine too many people being out here.

They had been in a crouch when I first laid eyes on them but, in an instant Edward was standing up straight and looking our way. Emmett hadn't seen anything peculiar about his brother's behavior, though he did follow his gaze to us.

Jasper and I walked a few feet closer to them. "Hi, Edward! Hi, Emmett! Jasper and I are so excited to meet you!"

EPOV--

I tried to make sense of what this spiky haired girl was saying and what she was saying but, none of it made enough sense to count as a hint. I looked next to her at who she had called Jasper. He was covered in scars from head to toe, he must be very aggressive to have gotten in fights like that. I examined his arms from where I stood, he had bite marks everywhere. Where had he been? And who was this absurd girl he was travelling with? She didn't seem the least bit of an attacker, or even a biter for that matter... Why were they travelling together? I would assume Jasper to be the alpha, though Alice did all the talking. I laughed silently when I thought of this little thing creating this scarred appearance for Jasper. Maybe she was aggressive...

I was having trouble trying to listen to Alice explain, read her background thoughts, and think my own as well. I decided to let my suspicions fall for now, I hadn't heard a single aggressive thought pass through her mind. I focused on her thoughts and her talking.

"I have no memory of my life before becoming a vampire..."

I interrupted. "Then how do you know your name? Did you make it up?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I did not make up my name. I heard it in my first vision..." She looked over at Jasper. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't know my own name..." I read her thoughts immediately. I saw imagines of her first vision, _She and Jasper had met in a diner. He had used her name in the vision, _this made clear what her sentence had meant.

I spoke. "You met in a diner?"

_No..._ I heard Alice think.

Jasper was the one to use his voice, I was sure he knew my power now, he must be speaking for Emmett's benefit. "Yes, that was one of many ways we have met." I listened to his thoughts. Alice had had countless visions of their first meeting, the diner had been her first... I explained this to Emmett. He nodded, he was used to me having conversations of this one way matter for awhile now. He knew anything that he needed to know would be told to him.

I continued to read their minds. Alice had had a vision that lead Jasper and her here, and I knew from her thoughts of the future that Esme would be delighted, that's all I needed to know.

"Lets get back to the house. Esme is home right now, and it sounds like Rosalie will be here in a few minutes" I said when I saw the vision in Alice's head.

On our way back to the house, Alice was bouncing around in front. Emmett was amused with her enthusiasm and followed close behind.

JPOV--

I smiled while I felt Alice's emotions, and watched her clearly demonstrate them. I hung back with Edward, I sensed he wanted to ask me something.

EPOV--

"Does sensing their emotions make it harder for you?" I asked.

"Yes, and no... No, I guess it would make it easier for most vampires, it would give you a better idea of your prey. Yes, because knowing when their scared or when their in pain... It just... call me self centered but, I think I have it harder than most. Having to kill someone to live is hard but, I have to feel everything they feel while I do it."

I nod. "I think you have it the hardest Jasper. Alice doesn't seem to know hers but, who was your creator?"

I heard his answers through his thoughts now. _Her name was Marie..._He continued to tell me about his life training newborns, then how he felt meeting Alice had changed him, he loathed himself, but he couldn't hate a world that created her. I listened to all his thoughts and nodded when it was appropriate. When his thoughts of Alice appeared, I remained polite, though I myself did not believe of love; I suppose I believed in it for others but, I myself could not imagine ever thinking the same way Alice and Jasper did about each other. In all the years I've been alive I have found many who have fancyed me, though none have caught my interest...

"You don't believe in it?" Jasper asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Can't say so, no..." I sighed.

_You don't believe in it, or you don't want to believe in it?_

"What do you mean by that?"

_Do you like yourself enough to want to love someone? To have someone love you?_

We dropped the subject when we arrived at the back door. Alice was suddenly shy again, she returned to Jasper's side.

"Esme. We have company." Emmett called into the house.

APOV--

Esme appeared in front of us. "Hello, I'm Esme. I've seen you've met my sons Edward and Emmett. What are your names?"

I smiled. I wanted to speak but, words didn't seem to come from my mouth. Edward read my mind and was about to explain but, Jasper spoke up instead. "Hello mam' my name is Jasper, and this is my _fiance'_ Alice." He said gesturing to me.

If I couldn't speak before, suddenly I was a mute. Edward looked over at Jasper knowingly. Did he know Jasper was going to ask me to marry him? Wait. Jasper hadn't even asked, he just assumed! And there I went thinking he was a well-mannered southern boy!

Jasper looked over in my eyes now.

JPOV-- I hadn't realized what I was saying until I felt Alice's panic. I looked over into her eyes now. "Thats if you want to marry me? I know I hadn't exactly asked but, I know I said I wanted to spend forever with you. So Alice, will you make me the happiest vampire-man, thing in the world and marry me?"

I felt her heart melt as I spoke, I knew what her response would be, but I remained nervous. I had wanted asking her to be perfect, maybe this situation wasn't...

"Yes. Jasper Whitlock, I will most definitely marry you!"

I was overjoyed I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around, when I brought her down she planted a quick kiss on my lips. When we pulled away, I noticed Edward explaining the situation to Esme.

"This is just lovely! I'm so happy for you two!" She cheered. I instantly felt like she was my mother, no not my mother... my mother hadn't been as kind, or smiley... but, Esme felt like a mother.

I heard a sound at the front door, I watched as Emmett went and opened the door to reveal Rosalie. She hadn't caught sight of Alice and I because her face and hand were busy with Emmett. When the family glanced over at Rose and Em, I leaned down and kissed Alice's cheek. I was ready to leave it at that, was she comfortable even with a peck in front of our new family? She surprised me when she pulled me back, our lips moved together slower than Emmett's and Rosalie's had, but ours held equal or more passion. Our kiss was more subtle but, it caught attention.

"Aww..." Esme said.

I heard Rosalie's voice now. "I thought you guys thought it was gross when we kiss..." It was amazing they could untangle their tongues so quick, they seemed to be in a mess of knots the last time I checked... Edward snickered.

Emmett explained. "It's not us Rose..."

"What do you mean?" She laughed.

"Alice and Jasper are getting married!" Esme cheered.

"Who the hell are Alice and Jasper?"

* * *

**_Review!_**


	7. The Book

**_A/N: I have started another story called: Who am I? Its an in-depth look at Jasper's life as both human then vampire. I want you guys to check it out, and tell me what you think. I have though about it and depending on people's responses to the story I'm thinking of linking it with vision of love, because they seem to work well together... It would be as if my story Who am I? Had occurred before Vision Of Love. _**

**_I appreite all reviews that I get! So please review and make my day! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the right to twilight! _**

**_I had a great and funny disclaimer to write, but I wasn't sure if writing it would be breaking some sort of law. (I am completely serious about that! lol)_**

* * *

JPOV--

I was in the backyard having a conversation with Carlisle and Edward, Emmett stood close by but, only threw in the occasional comment. They explained to me of their choice of lifestyle, they were 'vegitarrians' as they put it. I was sure Alice would be given the same speech within the hour.

At first, Carlisle appeared to be the leader here, he seemed to make all the decisions. Now I began to see him as the one with most insight, he had more years than the others, even more than I, he did just _make_ all the decision for everyone, they _entrusted _to make the important decisions. So, sure he was the leader but, it wasn't at all by force. Edward could over come him if he wanted, I was sure of it. I knew Carlisle probably had more opportunities to learn how to fight but, he didn't appear as much of a fighter. Even with Edward's advantage of read our minds, I didn't believe he would ever have to use it on Carlisle, in battle or otherwise. Carlisle seemed like an honest man, and I don't think he would try to force his vote on anyone, if Edward was willing to fight for house leader, Carlisle just might back down.

It was weird to mix my army training and common knowledge of others. When I served you thought of others as a target or an advantage depending of which side you were on. It was weird to see this family act so civilized, I had never seen anything like this before. Alice had told me they were a family, but I took a different meaning from that... I had replaced the word family with, secure coven, in my head. It was as if we were from different worlds, I couldn't even compare myself with them without feeling a sense of shame, though that didn't stop me.

I managed to listen to what Carlisle explained to me, and conduct my own chart of similarities and differences in my head, while being fully aware that Edward knew what I was doing. What did he think of that? Did he believe me rude? Or was it expected?

I tried directing myself fully into the conversation, but I couldn't help but be bothered by the the thought that swam in the back of my head. There was a longer list of differences than all else. What if I ruined this for Alice? If she had a working heart, I think she would have had a heart attack when I called her my fiance'. No, I couldn't ruin this for her but, what if I did? What if I did something so bad that the Cullen's told me to leave? I wondered where that would put Alice. Would they judge us as a couple? Or would they let Alice stay? I had another thought flash through my head. Would she even want to go with me, if they asked me to leave?

Carlisle's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I understand all of this will be a challenge for you, especially with your past training newborns and feeding every night but, it is important if you choose to stay in one place for long. We are on reasonable terms with other non-vegetarian vampires, we respect their right to make their own decisions but, it is important, for the safety of my family," There went that familiar yet odd word again. "that you can convert to our lifestyle. We can't risk being discovered. We won't force anything on you... The decision is all yours, and all Alice's but, I want you to know... We'd love to have you as a part of the family and I believe in you... that if you commit to this, with our help, you can gain that control."

Carlisle and I were different creatures altogether... but, I wanted to be like him. I wanted the control of myself, he said I'd be able to gain. "If that what she wants, I'm in."

Emmett made a skeptical face, I knew his occasional comment was going to come. "It's great that you care about her, and that you want to do this for her... but, if it's not for yourself, if you don't want it, how do we know you'll truly stick to it. Jasper, I know you'll try but, I've been forced with the temptation of blood, even without your past... Rosalie's words couldn't calm that monster in me. Your loved ones may be a motivation...but your the only one who can truly calm yourself."

Edward spoke. "I don't know, Emmett... He really seems to mean his words,"

Emmett cut him off. "Yes, he does... now. The thirst is a selfish thing. When he's forced with the smell of ones blood, won't his reasoning change? At least when it's something your doing for yourself, the selfish side the monster inside us can acknowledge that,"

Edward broke in on Emmett now. "Your complete absurd, our conscience mind and our instincts are separate... that fact that your doing something for yourself or someone else doesn't change that... I think he wants this enough, we should give him a try if that's what he wants."

Emmett was about to counter him, but before he could speak Carlisle had considered the information, and arguement each of them had made. "You both have points worth considering... Jasper, your state of mind will change when forced with the scent of blood but, I can tell that you want this for Alice real bad. I think we should give you a chance, let you try the lifestyle out for awhile. Come hunting with us, take sometime to consider it, and talk with Alice after before you make your decision."

Both Edward and Emmett seemed pleased, Edward because his point was followed further, and Emmett because Carlisle mentioned he had a good point.

I couldn't decide if I thought Emmett was smart or dumb. He seemed happy with Carlisle's decision, though it wasn't what he had even suggested. His point did make sense though, a lot of sense, I knew I needed to consider that a lot. Maybe thats why he felt victorious, that Carlisle's approval of his words, would make me more likely to think about it. I guess you could say I lay of the fence for everything at this moment. If Emmett was dump or a genius, if I could do this or not. The one thing I was sure of was Alice, whatever she wanted I would do. If she could follow the lifestyle but, I couldn't. I would insist that she stay, even if I would spiral back down to my depression I had carried before, if it made her happy, it was fine with me.

"Sure lets see how this works." I said as I followed behind them into the forest.

APOV--

I was aware of Jasper out in the back discussing the Cullen's lifestyle, I had heard what I needed to about their families choice from Esme and Rosalie. I knew it would be hard but, I was eager to try out this new way of life. I may have killed people in my past, but I had started out my life as a vampire trying to avoid feeding. I had never eaten much more than once a week. Rosalie told me my transition would be a challenge but, still easier than most. I had insisted that they explain everything to us separately, I didn't want Jasper to feel forced through my enthusiasm.

Jasper was quiet through most of their conversation but, he seemed interested to try. After their discussion they took him out hunting. During their hunt I stayed back with Esme and Rosalie while they explained the story they told the town. Carlisle and Esme were their adoptive parents, Edward and Emmett were considered Esme's nephews, who's parents died in an accident many years ago. It was also told that Rosalie had been the daughter of one of Carlisle's close friends, who had passed five years ago in his sleep. He had been a single dad, and everyone else he knew had claimed to be too young to raise a daughter. They told the town, that since Carlisle was already helping Esme raise Emmett and Edward it only made sense to him, that he should adopt his dear friend's daughter. Every detail of their story was covered, they knew exactly what they needed to say when a certain question was asked.

I asked them if they had fake ID's apparently they didn't. "How do you manage to lie to everyone for so long without anyone ever needing to see ID's? Don't you have passports?" I asked.

Esme answered. "Well, our story is pretty solid, no one ever asks... and we mostly just travel from here to Denali, were a coven much like ours exists, we consider them our extended family. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Speeding tickets? I've noticed you like your cars." I said eyeing Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed at this. "Yes, I like cars, but I prefer to work on them rather than drive them. Actually, Edward is the speed fiend."

"You know stuff about cars?" I asked. I wouldn't expect someone so pretty to be interested in getting dirty at the under belly of a car. She appeared slightly vain to be interest in things other than herself.

She smiled. She must have heard this before. "Emmett said the same thing, with much the same expression." She laughed. "I know I have a pretty face," Okay, maybe a little vain but, it was true... "But, it doesn't mean I don't know how to use my brain. I love cars. Edward has a need for speed but, if you ever have car trouble I'm your girl to call."

I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." She was pretty and she knew it but, she definitely seemed nice enough.

JPOV--

I watched as they would get down into a crouch then spring gracefully at their pray, they would drink them dry, then get up looking for the next without a single drop on their clothes. They didn't even get dirt on them.

Carlisle came over to me now, he seemed to come out of his hunting mode quicker than the others. Yet, another reason why he fit good as our leader. "Okay, Jasper. Are you ready?"

I nodded. Never anymore than now.

He demonstrated the crouch for me, I mimicked it easily. It was the same crouch I had used many times before. "This is basically the same as any other hunting, only the animals here are more aware of our danger than humans. I have no doubt your fast enough, you just have to be aware. Try to keep in your logical state of mind best you can. We can let you drink to your full, because unfortunately we don't believe you'll fill yourself up with animals for a long time. It could be months, maybe years before your stomach doesn't feel like a bottomless pit. Don't feel bad if you try attacking us when we try stopping you, that's a regular occurrence with any vampire. Even Edward has that problem from time to time, and he is the second oldest in our family."

"Why don't you have a problem?" I asked.

Edward was next to us now. "Carlisle's special ability is self control, he works in a hospital, so it has more or less developed over time. He wanted to do something, he put his mind to it and did it. We think you can do the same if you try. Everyone in our family has tasted human blood before. Well, all except Rose... She has killed before though."

I could feel a sense of outrage and protectiveness run through all three guys. It was strong enough coming from Emmett that it pulled him right from his hunting state of mind. I felt a touch confused, were they mad at Rosalie, or did they want to protect her.

"Whats the story behind that?" I asked, still confused.

"You'll have to ask her." Carlisle answered.

I nodded as if I would. I think I'll wait awhile though... the phrase 'who the hell are Alice and Jasper?' ran through my head. I heard Edward chuckle at the memory he heard through my head. She seemed nice enough after we had told her our story but, I had a feeling she didn't like sharing with those she didn't know. Although, she seemed rather pleased that we were here, I wanted to let her become more comfortable before I pried for answers, and anyones life story.

I scanned the land in my crouch, I spotted an elk about a hundred yards away and made a run for it before making my final leap twenty feet away from it. When I sunk my teeth in my mouth filled with the oddest taste, it wasn't particularly bad, just different. It was like going to a gormet restuarant and being given a cheese burger and fries. It was good but, not what was expected.

They let me take on about five more elk before they suggested we go back to the house, I had wanted more but, it was still early enough that I could pull myself away from the elk. I was still marveling over the different taste to get too far into my own instincts. Then we were headed back to the house.

APOV--

The guys had been gone all of five minutes before Esme said she needed to get back to cleaning. I looked around but, the place was spotless, I offered to help anyways.

"No, no my dear. I'm quite fine, I enjoy it, the trivial things that humans do... Its like my hobby. Also, you want to set up Jasper and your room, am I right?"

I nodded. I hadn't even thought of that. Just then I had a vision of our room. It was beautiful to the south side of our room there was a beautiful glass window, the entire length of the wall, that showed the beautiful view Jasper and I had witnessed earlier. When I came back from my short vision, they were smiling.

"You had a vision? Any room you want, its yours." Esme said as she carried a broom into the next room.

"Do you know what room you want?" Rose asked as walked the halls.

"I know what it looks like but, I just haven't found it yet." Rosalie kept walking when I paused at a door.

She looked back at me now. "That's Edward's room."

"This is _the_ room." I corrected.

"Awesome" She laughed.

She helped me carry Edward's belongings downstairs to the garage. When we had carried his last things out of the room we came across Esme joyfully cleaning. "Hey, girls! Having fun?" She raised an eyebrow when she looked at the bed we held in our hands.

"Loads!" We laughed.

"Tell me when your ready to decorate, that's my even greater hobby." Esme smiled as she continued down the hall.

"Well actually," Rose started. "This is the last thing we have left to carry out of the room."

Esme smiled her gracious smile even wider, I could see excitement brewing in her eyes. "I'll go get the book, I'll meet you in the dinning room. When your done."

Rosalie and I hurried Edward's bed down to the garage. "Whats with _the book _and the dinning room?"

Rose nodded at my questions, she was expecting them. "Esme and I will explain the book when were back inside but, the dinning room just isn't ever used for eating... So it serves as kind of a family meeting/discussion place."

When we got to the dinning room Esme was sitting there with a giant book on the table, she had three chairs all lined up together. She sat me down in the middle and she and rose took the seats the right and left of me. Esme held the book closed as they explained.

"This is the book" Esme said.

"It holds many secrets." Rosalie laughed.

"It is filled with everything you need when your going to redecorate. Different colour options, flooring, furniture... _everything_." Esme explained.

"Yes, I can tell by its size..." I laughed.

"We update it often filling it with everything we need. You have an image of your room, and we're going to find it in here." Rosalie announced.

They opened up the giant book, They gave me a paper and pen to draw what I could of certain pieces of furniture. We began pulling out the bed, curtains, and flooring that I had seen in my vision.

We finished within the hour, the book really was a lifesaver. "How long does this stuff take to get delivered." I asked Rose as Esme called in for everything.

"It depends." She said.

"On what?"

"The tip." She laughed.

"How can you afford to pay for all this?" I questioned.

She thought for a second. "Carlisle's been alive for centuries... He's been a doctor for a longtime, we're billionaires... he doesn't have to work he just enjoys saving people, and the control he has gained because of his job... We have no doubt he could keep that control even if he stopped being a doctor but, I think he likes it because it makes up for the few people he killed a long time ago. He's made up for it a million times over already but, he enjoys it. I don't see him ever stopping his job as a doctor."

"Wow, I still can't believe he can work in a hospital, around so much blood. I mean I've been able to resist someone bleeding, but being around that all day... I'd lose control for sure."

"I think that just made it easier, he got used to the burning in his throat, until one day it just disappeared..."

"It disappeared!?" I nearly shouted in surprise. I calmed myself in a second when Esme turned around with her lips pursed. At least she found it humorous. Rose and I laughed.

"Yeah, that's how he explained it. Its like he silenced his monster..." Rosalie's words trailed off as Esme hung up the phone. "How soon?" Rosalie asked.

"Sometime in the next two hours."

"Your a magical vampire, you!" Rosalie shouted. Throwing us all into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**_Please review! Check out my other story: Who am I?_**


	8. What the hell!

**_A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. It's rather short... but, the most I could manage for today._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._**

* * *

APOV--

The new furniture for Jasper's and my room had arrived ten minutes ago. We had left Edward's carpet, and chose to leave the walls the colour they had originally been, they both fit exactly into my vision. The room was almost finished, with only few details to deal with. Rose and I were making the bed when Esme appeared in the room.

"Their on their way!" Esme warned.

"How do you know that? Were you spying?" Rosalie jokingly questioned.

Esme shook her head. "No. I know that because they're only a minute away. I could hear them."

I nodded confidently. "We just have to hurry up and make the bed, the rest is just minor details." I was getting better at this confidence thing the more time I spent with this family... to think I only met them earlier today.

I skipped down the stairs when I heard them approach the back door. Esme and Rosalie followed steps behind me, I could tell they were just as excited. When I looked through the glass doors I could see Jasper take notice to the atmosphere of feeling surrounding us.

"What's up?" He asked, as he studied me with curious eyes.

Instead of the traditional way of answering a question --actually speaking-- I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the answer. I avoided looking in Edward's direction as I pulled Jasper past him and up the stairs.

"Alice, What is going on?" He asked. I could hear a touch of impatience but, he was smiling and I could feel curiousity radiate from him.

I paused before the closed door of our new room and turned completely to face Jasper. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and kissed him short but, sweetly. "Be prepared to be blown away!"

"I'm already away... if I was further I'd disappear." His words came out like little bursts of wind, they were quiet, almost even silent but, they came with so much power, I thought I would float away on a cushion like cloud.

There was a moment were we just stared into each other's eyes, I was perfectly content just standing there for the rest of the night. Our moment came to an end when I heard Edward enter the garage downstairs.

"What the hell?!" I heard Edward yell.

I laughed evilly. I could hear Esme and Rose laughing boisteriously downstairs.

Jasper didn't even have to ask, before I answered the question his eyes held. I opened the door to our new room. Jasper continued to look into my eyes a second longer before he took a step into the room. He looked around before he turned back to me with an eyebrow raised. "This was Edward's room?" He asked though I was sure he already had the answer. He laughed and came to kiss my forehead.

"It looks amazing, Alice!"

I glowed at his response. "You don't think Edward's gonna kill me?" I laughed.

"IF ONLY VAMPIRE'S SLEPT!" I heard Edward call from the garage.

Jasper laughed. "I think he's probably a little annoyed but, I think you'll survive..."

"Sorry, Edward!" I called.

I heard a snort. "Yeah, says the girl with a bedroom, _my_ bedroom." Edward was now at the door, he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. He was smiling so I couldn't have pissed him off that bad.

I smiled. "I could always help you put together a new room for you."

His eyes glanced from one side of the room and then the other. "Its okay, we have an empty room at the end of the hall. I don't want any big changes... I'll just set my stuff up in there."

He was gone without me ever seeing him move... He was fast even for a vampire.

I went to shut the door. "Too bad, decorating this room was a blast... I would have loved to do it again."

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and ran his lips over my neck. "Well, we have the... um," He cleared his throat. His voice sounded stronger when he continued. "wedding to plan. I mean you don't have to pick a date just yet... We could wait until you found enough vampire's to invite as guests." His voice turned to panic now. "I mean no pressure, we could get married right now if that was what you wanted... or we could wait a hundred years." He sighed. "Okay, I know everything I just said sounds awful but, what I'm trying to say is everything's up to you... all I want to do is make you happy."

I giggled, I found Jasper's mini-panic attack very indearing and cute. "There's no rush, I _would_ like to have some guests... but, a hundred years might be a little long of a wait for me."

He nodded. "Okay so sometime farther in the future than right now, but sooner than a hundred years. I can work with that." He breathed a laugh.

JPOV (Five months)--

It had been five months now since Alice and I had joined the Cullen family. Although we hadn't decided on a date yet, Rosalie and Esme started collecting different wedding planning magazines. Alice had suggested that they make another planning manual like thing that they had called "The Book" especially for weddings and then another for parties in general. They spoke almost religiously of their book... Soon there would be three and Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and myself would be forced to cower in the corner every time they pulled one out.

When us guys were out hunting we would joke about the special book and the other two which were being created but, I really knew how they felt... Carlisle was easily pleased to know his wife was happy and bonding with her new daughter, Edward couldn't understand the obession, and Emmett was just plain scared of the books. Or possibly he was just worried the girls would re-do his room or completely take it like they had Edward's. I myself was actually amused by this new interest of Alice's... She picked up on the little details quick, Rose and Esme even began consulting her on little things. In the short time living with this family, both of us had changed a great deal.

Alice began taking on all these human like attributes, I myself didn't have much of an attention span lately to pick up hobbies. Everyday was a struggle for me, I always felt hungry. Alice on the other hand adjusted to the vegetarian life-style very well, all red had disappeared from her eyes at this point. Mine still held little specks of red but, not enough to scare anyone away. I keep thinking about what Emmett had said, I needed to really want this. I no longer wanted this just for Alice, she was indeed part of it but, I wanted to have the strength to withstand the craving... I wanted to be the perfect _man_ for Alice and what man eats his wedding guests?

* * *

**_Please review and tell me how to best improve what I've written. Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Stupid, Human like Qualities

**_A/N: Thanks for being patient about me not updating. Hope you like the chapter despite how short it is! Read & Review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._**

* * *

EPOV--

"Okay, okay. Okay! Fine! Just get out of my room, or does she plan on taking this one too?" I laughed.

Rosalie scoffed. "Shut up, Edward and get ready. The limo will be here any minute." She stormed out of my room.

I was straightening my bow tie, and cuffs when Jasper came in. I turned so we were facing each other. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"More than I'm ever gonna be..." He answered.

I followed him out the door. "Well, that kind of sucks... you know with this only the rehearsal and all."

We made our way down the stairs. "I still don't believe we rented a limo for the rehearsal... and I can't believe they want us to wear this stuff." Jasper looked down at his vest and jacket.

I laughed. "You may be new to the vegetarian life style but, you _**are**_ older than me... you'd think you'd understand it's accustom for the groom to wear a tux."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but how many weddings have you been to where, we're required to wear different tuxidos each night?"

I shrugged. "I guess thats, probably a first."

We joined the others in the car.

JPOV--

There were obvious reasons why we couldn't go to a church. Edward joked that we would burn up if we entered through the doors but, considering the myth of the sun set us up in flames was false made me think a church was a safe place. If murders could enter why couldn't we? It just seemed rather tacky to have a vampire wedding in a church. Still you couldn't ask me where the actual ceremony would be held, the girls protected the secret as if it meant the end of the world.

Alice sat across from me now, she was nervous. Her hands sat in her lap, her eyes stayed focused on them. I sent a wave of calm over her. She glanced up at me and we smiled at each other.

APOV--

I sat in front of the mirror as Rosalie did my hair, it wasn't necessary, but we were still waiting for the minister to arrive. It took a lot to convince him to dress in casual. I wanted to surprise Jasper with the location of where our wedding would be.

"He's here!" Esme announced as she entered the room.

I jumped up and cheered, Rosalie sat me back down. "I'm not finished. Give me two more minutes!"

I laughed. "Hurry!"

In exactly two minutes Rosalie was finished my hair. It was only seconds before I found myself standing next to Jasper. We went through all of our vows without much trouble but, I had worries that tomorrow wouldn't be as easy.

Later that night

EPOV--

I was pacing the hall when Alice came out of her room.

"Hey, Edward." She smiled.

"Nervous?" I asked.

She raised her brow. _You'd know if I lied?_

I nodded. "Yes."

_Then yes, I am._

I leaned against the wall. "Why?"

She looked skeptical. _Do you really have to ask? I'm getting married... I have every reason to be nervous._

I headed back to my room. "I don't know about that, Jasper doesn't seem worried."

She was behind me in half a second. "But, I'm not worried."

"Your not?" I asked.

"No, just nervous." She responded, completely sure of her statement.

"Now does that work? Your nervous but, not worried?" I laughed.

"I want everything to go well, but I'm not doubting that Jasper's still going to be there if everything goes well..."

I turned back to face Alice. "If your not sure about everything why don't you just turn on that switch up there and see whats going to happen?" I said poking my sister's forehead.

APOV-- Edward was right. Why didn't I just see how everything was going to happen. Oh yeah, that's right. I wanted it to be a surprise. Stupid, human like qualities!


End file.
